


Odd Jobs

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED X Astray
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 01:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15109289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Grey areas.





	Odd Jobs

**Author's Note:**

> for drabblesoup, 'underground'

This was a little more questionable than their usual jobs, but Meriol couldn't look away from the request. It wouldn't be particularly difficult, unless the requester had left out some vitally important details. The grey area was troubling; she'd let Canard make the final call. If it had come through one of their normal network contacts, Meriol was sure she would already know the answer, but this was different; this was oddly specific and tailored for them. 

Meriol suspected she already knew what Canard would say, but she wanted to hear him say it. 

Then they would get to work.


End file.
